Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia */Historia 2006 */Próximos Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo. #…no ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, si puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar lo más referenciado posible. Véase Star Wars:Fuentes para más información. #…contener citas e imagenes. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imagenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Detrás de las Cámaras", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. ---- Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta, que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el status de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Entonces se ajustará el artículo hasta que los objetores (con razonables objeciones) estén satisfechos y cambien su voto. #Cuando, transcurrida al menos una semana desde la nominación, y al menos 3 de los Inquisidores, y un número razonable de usuarios comunes, voten a favor y no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. (Habiéndolos solucionado si has podido, o informado de ellos en la página de discusión). #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. ##Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto será no válido. #Tal y como se declara anteriormente, cualquier objeción puede ser solucionada por todo aquel que así lo deseé, informando de los cambios cuando los haya realizado. #Una vez todas las objeciones hayan sido solucionadas (o 3 Inquisidores hayan votado a favor y no tenga nuevas objeciones en una semana), el artículo se añadirá a la cola de próximos "artículos destacados" en la portada y eliminado de la lista de nominaciones. Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 de mes, es siguiente artículo será colocado en la Portada como destacado, marcándolo con la plantilla . La introducción del artículo aparecerá en la Portada. Las nominaciones inactivas durante un mes, se eliminarán de la lista. __TOC__ Artículos propuestos Boba Fett (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #Creo que es perfecto para artículo destacado--Cade skywalker 00:14 26 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de algún enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas secciones no están completas del todo. Especialmente a partir del la Guerra Civil Galáctica. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas partes están sin apenas interlinks. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Uso excesivo de imágenes en la sección de Arsenal, y otras imágenes excesivamente grandes. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Tabla de personaje incompleta. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Todavía hay usuarios trabajando en el artículo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:19 28 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Cade Skywalker (0 Inq/4 Usuarios/Total 4) A favor #Está actualizado a los eventos de la serie de cómics Star Wars Legacy.--Usuario:Manuelin #--Cade skywalker 02:40 14 sep 2007 (UTC) # Misma razón que las anteriores --Darth paxis 16:05 21 sep 2007 (UTC) # Está casi perfecto --Usuario:Jaime bindo Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Aún no tiene una una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Puestas todas las referencias y fuentes de las imágenes --Manuelin 14:39 19 sep 2007 (UTC) *Creada sección Equipamiento --Manuelin 15:46 19 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas citas y fotos --Manuelin 16:00 19 sep 2007 (UTC) Darth Krayt (0 Inq/5 Usuarios/Total 5) A favor # Está casi totalmente completo incluidas las fotos, entre bastidores,fuentes y apariciones --Darth Paxis # De los mejores y más completos --Usuario:Jaime bindo #Creo que sería el más conveniente para atraer más seguidores ya que está terminado y actualizado y la serie de cómics Legacy está en su punto más álgido de emoción a falta de solo 3 números --Manuelin 14:19 16 sep 2007 (UTC) # Esta entre los mejores de la wiki--Cade skywalker 22:32 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #No está mal --Arama 16:36 21 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de un enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas secciones no están completas del todo. Especialmente a partir de la Venganza de Darth Krayt. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* La sección de Personalidad y Habilidades es incompleta. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Imágenes muy conclomeradas. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Sección de Entre bastidores incompleta. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Actualizado a los eventos de Claws of the Dragon 17:32 15 sep 2007 (UTC)---Usuario:Manuelin *En cuanto estén las cosas que aún faltan y se realice la revisión pertinente por parte de los Inquisidores., el artículo puede contar con mi voto. 14:14 16 sep 2007 (UTC) *Sección Entre Bastidores completada y revisión en la gramática y formato wikipedia --Manuelin 14:37 17 sep 2007 (UTC) *Sección Personalidad y Habilidades terminada --Manuelin 14:43 17 sep 2007 (UTC) *Perfecto, en un par de días estará totalmente listo. Manuelin, las imágenes no tienen la información de procedencia: sería recomendable que la pusieses --> Plantilla:Información 14:50 17 sep 2007 (UTC) *Puesta la información de procedencia de todas las fotos así como una pequeña correción de faltas y puntuación --Manuelin 17:15 17 sep 2007 (UTC) *Ya tiene toda la información y referencias que en su versión inglesa además de mejora de algunas cosas poco comprensibles --Manuelin 18:32 17 sep 2007 (UTC) *Nueva correción de erratas y ortografía --Manuelin 14:52 18 sep 2007 (UTC) *Revisión --Manuelin 12:49 22 sep 2007 (UTC) *No veo el motivo por el que no puedan ser ya borradas las objeciones que hace ya mucho que ya no se actualizan--Manuelin 12:49 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Darth Nihilus (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor # Un artículo de gran calidad con numerosas imágenes, fuentes y excelente traducción. Buen trabajo-- Usuario:Darth paxis #de los mejores --Manuelin 11:17 22 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de un enlace en rojo en la introducción. --KSK 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *¿Qué se le puede agregar? lo único que le falta de la Wookieepedia es la referencia a Howard Stern, que no es muy importante que digamos--Jedabak 21:14 21 sep 2007 (UTC) Guerras Clon (0 Inq/2 Usuarios/Total 2) A favor # Para mí es un eje central de Star wars ya que marca el final de la República y el inicio del Imperio.--Usuario:Manuelin # Aún así está casi perfecto --Usuario:Jaime bindo : Tu voto a favor Objeciones # Todavia esta incompleto--Cade skywalker 02:40 14 sep 2007 (UTC) #--Darth Paxis No está totalmente revisado #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Aún le faltan gran parte del artículo principal y algunas secciones. 19:30 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:30 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan las Apariciones y Fuentes. 19:30 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Aún tiene tablas de necesidades: Expandir y Trabajando. 19:30 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Eliminación de la lista (sólo inquisidores) # Mi voto a que se elimine, al menos hasta que esté más completo, de la lista. 17:42 17 sep 2007 (UTC) # Está incompleto aún. --Gardek 11:37 18 sep 2007 (UTC) Imperio Galáctico (1 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 2) A favor # Amplia información de una de las organizaciones más importantes de la saga. Aunque le faltan las referencias. 13:58 26 ago 2007 (UTC) #Tambien me parece excelente para destacado--Cade skywalker 02:28 28 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles, sobre todo en las secciones Gobierno y política y en Economía.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Le falta todavía ser revisado y ampliado un poco más --Darth Paxis #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar más --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una. 11:45 16 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Estoy a favor de publicarlo como destacado, pero le he echado un vistazo rápido y he corregido muchas faltas, aun así, creo que necesita un segundo repaso más en profundidad antes de publicarlo como destacado. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:07 28 ago 2007 (UTC) Jacen Solo (0 Inq/2 Usuarios/Total 2) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y que además está adquiriendo gran relevancia en la serie de libros Legacy of the Force --Usuario:Manuelin # Creo que siendo artículo destacado podrá ser más conocido ya que la serie de libros Legacy of the force tiene como personaje central a él y se encuentra en la recta final en un momento de lo más interesante --Darth Paxis : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #*Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Añadir y recolocar un número razonable de imágenes y citas. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades", además tiene la sección "productos" vacia. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar bastante más. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:15 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:15 16 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Añadidas más imágenes y revisión de texto poco comprensible --Manuelin 16:15 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *La galería de productos no existe así que creo que debería borrarse esa objeción --Manuelin 16:27 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas citas de los libros Legacy of the Force --Manuelin 16:31 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Correción de erratas y ortografía --Manuelin 16:34 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadida cita al principio del artículo --Manuelin 16:37 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Creados artículos con enlace en rojo --Manuelin 15:54 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *Exclusión y revisión de partes de difícil entendimiento y correción ortográfica --Manuelin 15:54 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *Subidas nuevas imágenes e información --Manuelin 11:17 22 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas nuevas secciones --Manuelin 12:21 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Jaina Solo (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y aparece frecuentemente en los libros de Legacy of the Force. -- Usuario:Manuelin : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Objeciones de 11:51 18 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Se puede ampliar Viaje a la Academia Jedi, La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, un poco la crisis del Nido Oscuro, y la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación. #* Se deben ampliar las secciones de Personalidad y habilidades y Entre bastidores y crear las de Alias y Fuentes. #* Aún hay enlaces en rojo en la introducción. #* Hay que referenciar el artículo. : Tus objeciones Comentarios Kreia (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor #Para mí podría serlo perfectamente --Manuelin 17:19 17 sep 2007 (UTC) #lo apoyo también -- --Darth paxis 18:06 17 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Artículo dedicado a una de las villanas de Star Wars menos conocidas. El artículo está revisado según estándares de la wookiepedia, tiene la información completa, todas sus fotos están subidas, etc. --Manuelin 17:19 17 sep 2007 (UTC) Plo Koon (3 Inq/4 Usuario/Total 7) A favor # Excelente artículo de uno de los Jedis del Consejo. Aunque le faltan las referencias. 19:54 9 sep 2007 (UTC) #--Cade skywalker 20:05 9 sep 2007 (UTC) # --Battle Surgeon 12:13 14 sep 2007 (UTC) #Creo que podría ser el adecuado --Darth paxis 18:06 17 sep 2007 (UTC) #Me agrada, es bastante completo.--Jedabak 16:32 21 sep 2007 (UTC) # Se podría mejorar el tema de las referencias, como casi todos, pero es un canditato a tener en cuenta. --Gardek 20:01 21 sep 2007 (UTC) #Doy mi voto a favor de esta candidatura --Manuelin 20:05 21 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones # Creo que no tiene gran relevancia en la historia de Star Wars --Usuario:Manuelin # Creo que no está totalmente revisado --Usuario:Jaime bindo #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Ampliar un poco la introducción. 20:28 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de algún enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene casi referencias. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto en contra Comentarios * No es cuestión de relevancia, sino de calidad del artículo. * El artículo está perfectamente adaptado al formato wookieepedia, así como ya ha sido revisado. Os invito a que tacheis vuestros votos en contra, y si así lo deseais, lo cambieís a voto positivo. 20:38 15 sep 2007 (UTC) **He tachado las objeciones de Manuelin y Jaime binbo. 11:32 18 sep 2007 (UTC) en:Wookieepedia:Featured article nominations